Auron
Auron (Auronxu), cuyo apodo es "Trueno Negro", es un joven de Islas Del Destino, el cual fue enseñado por Migue Sobre el Control de la luz y el cual este incorporo a los caballeros del reino por su alto control de la llave espada su llave espada se llama Ojos Del Corazón (eyes of the heart). Historia Auron al nacer nace con un don el cual es el control de una llave espada de nivel maestro sin embargo este ah la edad de 7 años En el momento de la llegada del líder de los caballeros del reino migue a islas del destino este le ofreció enseñarle el control de la llave espada a cambio Auron Se uniría A los Caballeros Del Reino Entonces entonces migue acepta y lo lleva con el a un lugar donde este le enseñaría el control de la llave espada ya que este tenia el rango para hacerlo pero no tenia el control que se necesita para hacerlo entonces Migue primero que todo le enseña que debería encontrar su punto de control entre la luz y oscuridad ya que si la oscuridad se apoderaba de la luz que reside en el perdería la marca de maestro de la llave espada. Infancia el como todos los jóvenes de pequeño tuvo una vida normal hasta que un día un sincorazón se le apareció de frente intentando atacarle entonces un destello salio iluminado y una llave espada apareció en su mano intentando decirle que su viaje había iniciado. a la edad de siete años estaba un día en su antiguo hogar islas del destino en ese entonces un día llego el líder de los caballeros del reino migue a ayudarle en el control de la llave espada entonces Auron acepta y le pregunta su nombre entonces Migue le responde ``soy Migue el Líder de los Caballeros Del Reino´´ entonces Auron le dice quiero unirme migue sorprendido le avisa que primero debe ganar el examen de maestría de la llave espada Auron de lo mas tranquilo acepta y se apunta sin miedo a lo que le podría ocurrir Examen Parte 1 visita a la necropolis de las llaves espadas thumb|Auron cuando tenia 4 años Auron despierta y abre los ojos y se fija que esta en la necrópolis de las llaves espadas en eso dice en su mente ``que es este lugar donde se supone que estoy´´ una voz desconocida le habla Voz desconocida: Auron camina y elige correctamente cual te pertenece Auron camina* y va mirando hasta que la encuentra y dice: esa Es! esa es mía Tan pronto como migue se dio cuenta de la presencia de oscuridad envió a uno de sus mejores guerreros a sacarle de allí rápidamente siendo este Ryu quien después se encargaría de ser su maestro en el tiempo que el estaría aprendiendo a manejar la llave espada Auron: pero dime quien eres..? Voz: yo te guiare en tu viaje pero deberás aprender a controlar la oscuridad como si fuera el aire mismo Auron desconcertado le dice: yo no quiero controlar la oscuridad yo la quiero eliminar de mi cuerpo para volverme un maestro de la llave espada ! Voz se Revela en forma y muestra que es Rexies Auron Sorprendido*: tu quien eres ? thumb|Rexies Ante AuronRexies: lo siento pequeño niño pero soy lo que más temes..! Auron: seas quien seas te eliminare! thumb|left|Auron Ante RexiesRyu llega*: Auron Aléjate De El! Auron: tu quien Eres..? Ryu: luego te lo explico ahora lárgate yo me encargare de El! Rexies: tan heroico suenas pero recuerda que no me puedes vencer ya que tu no eres rival para mi! Auron: ryu No Te Puedo dejar aquí solo a luchar contra el yo también iré! Ryu: no tu tienes que terminar el examen yo lo entretendré Auron: sale corriendo y se aleja rápidamente Parte 2 un Ser Sin Existencia Auron Va Corriendo*: Tengo que llegar Se abre un portal* Auron: Que Diabl..? creo que es mejor que valla dentro de el thumb|Auron mirando hacia Atras mientras se va por el portalSe Teletransporta hacia otro lugar Bienvenido Héroe..! a el consejo de la oscuridad Solrac: Auron me agrada que estés aquí pero dime por que..? Auron: Vine ah eliminar la oscuridad que hay en mi corazón Solrac: Eso no es muy fácil que digamos pero si para eso viniste sabes cual podría ser la consecuencia de esto verdad Auron: Si por eso creo que es lo correcto! Solrac: Vale iniciemos! Solrac: Listo ahora es tu turno! Auron: ok hay esta. thumb|Auron Dormido en Su CorazonAuron mente* Donde Estoy..? Que Buscas- Quien Eres..? Soy Lo mas profundo de tu corazón- Donde se encuentra la luz? La Luz se encuentra en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad- Como la consigo..? Derrota la oscuridad- Auron Despierta* Vale ya la capte! Solrac: Ahora Acabemos con esto dame tu Sincorazón! Auron: lo Siento Hoy No!thumb|Auron Usando Destello De 100 Armas Solrac queda debilitado debido ah las espadas que salen clavadas en el Auron Se Larga del sitio pero antes Solrac le dice que se encontraran otra ves y la proxima ganara! Parte 3 Un Corazon Digno Auron Aparece en mundo inexistente sin saber que ese sitio era el ultimo de su navegador el se dirige hacia el borde del barranco de las almas para observas la luz que hay en el fondo sin embargo no pasa mucho cuando se le aparece Ryu Por detrás diciéndole que debe abandonar ahora ya que es muy peligroso seguir pero este no hace caso y se lanza al vacío sin saber que le espera allá abajo. Auron mente* Es mucha presión creo que tengo que dejarle salir pero seria peligroso mejor lo dejo dentro esto es insuficiente para mi tengo que seguir! Apóyate en mi Sale de la mente de Auron* Auron: Quien anda hay..? Voz De Mujer: una parte de tu pasado me recuerda sin embargo ese pasado es solo un recuerdo ya que se vive el presente y el pasado se olvida. eso fue lo que me dijiste hace mucho tiempo. thumb|Auron Conversando con LightAuron: Luz que haces aqui mi apariencia que es esto ..? Luz: Auron cuando te sumergiste en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad liberaste una luz y un destello oscuro ese destello es el que se quiere apoderar de ti y en cuanto a la luz esa soy yo que eh venido ah absorber la oscuridad y ah darte mi luz para que sobrevivas y no pierdas la marca de maestro de la llave espada. Auron: entonces te libere pero después te condene al mismo tiempo ..? Luz: cada caso tiene su consecuencia y tu me salvaste ya que ahora podre salvarte como lo hiciste tu antes.. Auron: yo no quería esto perdóname Luz. Luz: lo siento ya es tarde te perdono... Luz se envuelve en oscuridad y aparece con nueva apariencia... Auron: Hermana... Luz: Lo siento yo no soy tu hermana mi nombre es Xluz...! Auron: Te Liberare... Ruy Aparece* Auron Vámonos tenemos que irnos... Auron: pero mi hermana. Ryu : la rescataremos luego ahora salgamos.thumb|Auron Y Ryu Frente A Migue Aparecen ambos Ante Migue en el Castillo De Disney* Ryu: como le prometí maestro aquí esta sano y salvo. Auron: Maestro migue-sama Eh completado y enfrentado como debería ser a mi oscuridad ahora vea esto... thumb|Auron empuñando su llave espada ojo del corazon Migue: Que bien lograste obtener el control de la llave espada y no invocas uno sino 12 Genial..! Auron: jejeje gracias Migue-sama y ah usted también Ryu-Sama ahora usted dígame ya lo logre..? Migue: por supuesto desde ahora te nombro un maestro de la llave espada y miembro de los caballeros del reino..! Eternos Rivales Auron Vs Solrac El Combate inicia con la llegada de auron a un templo en el desierto en el cual estaba Solrac Esperándote para dar inicio en el combate final entre estos dos eternos rivales. Solrac: Valla así que viniste eh.. Auron: Vengo A Zanjar Esto de Una Ves Por Todas! Solrac: Si Tienes Razón ahora comencemos el combate! Auron: Vamos! Auron Comienza Lanzando Su Espada Contra uno de los pilares que hay estan y se teletransporta y queda suspendido en el aire luego solrac se rie y va rapidamente hacia donde esta el. Solrac: Aqui Voy! Auron: Vamos! Auron se suelta y va callendo con gran velocidad hacia Solrac. Solrac: Eso no me ara daño es hora de usar mi habilidad! Solrac usa su habilidad Razio para hacerle frente con un gran torbellino a Auron. Auron: Huf* Tengo que moverme mas rapido (Piensa) Tengo una idea! Auron* Destello De 100 Armas! Muchas llaves espadas salen volando hacia el torbellino de Solrac ambos ataques chocan* Auron (Cansado) : Valla es mucho mas dificil de lo que pense Huf* Solrac sale de todo el humo* Eso es todo lo que tienes ? Solrac: Entonces supongo que ahora me toca acabarte con mi poder mas oscuro! Solrac Grita*:Ejercito Oscuro Entonces de repente Auron y Solrac son transportados a la sala del consejo oscuro donde estan todos los miembros del consejo observando a Auron. Auron: Que Es Esto..? Solrac:Valla no pense que fuera tan pronto pero ya veo entonces esto terminara asi! thumb|338px|Solrac Frente A Auron Y Toda el ConsejoSolrac: Ahora Reclamare lo que me pertenece! Tu Sincorazon! Auron : Ya te lo dije Primero Muerto Antes de que lo logres! Solrac: Sera Un placer! Solrac se coloca frente a Auron y invoca su llave espada Ruptura y lanza una gran bola de energia oscura hacia auron. Auron : valla esto sera facil. Auron Activa una campo de energia con sus espadas y entra en estado de control de espadas. Auron: con esto no podras traspasar mi defensa y tampoco hacerme daño. Solrac: jaja idiota no sabes que la oscuridad es mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa! la bola entra ensu defensa y ambas chocan y causa una explosion con ella. Solrac sale corriendo rapidamente hacia auron y le clava su llave espada en su pecho y extrae poco a poco su sincorazon con ella. Auron va perdiendo la conciencia con esto y rapidamente pierde la vida. Solrac se marcha con su sincorazon dormido y ve como poco a poco auron va desapareciendo. al rato despues de que desaparece de entre los escombros sale su incorporeo. En el templo donde comenzo el combate aparece su llave espada clavada en el suelo thumb|llave espada de Auron clavada en el lugar de su muerte Fin Del Combate/ Renacimiento Volvio ah Renacer Cuando Su incorporeo y Su Sincorazon volvieron ah ser uno solo gracias ah la ayuda de Migue ya que este habia entablado una mision secreta para unir un equipo de Tres personas en la que estas personas se enfrentarian ah las partes de Auron y le Devolverian la vida ah este, siendo asi Ryu Va Tras Uroan, Rouran Se Enfrenta Ah Xouran y el tercero Migue Se encarga De olver ah Unir los corazones de Xouran Y Uroan para que Auron Vuelva ah Nacer, Auron Al volver ah nacer no tiene memoria de nada y poco ah poco migue, Rouran y Ryu le van Devolviendo su vida y pasado antes de morir y ser dividido. Tiempo despues de 1 año de entrenamiento Auron se presenta ante migue en el castillo de disney y entablan una conversacion: Migue: Auron que sorpresa que sucede..? Auron: Maestro Migue Con su permiso quiero pedirle Disculpas Migue: Ya veo sobre que ..? Auron: sobre todo lo que ise siendo un sincorazon Y incorporeo y todos los daños que cometi. Migue: Valla ya veo no es necesario esto Auron Auron: Maestro con todo respeto me voy ah descansar solamente le queria dejar esto claro que no tendre mas este descuido Migue:vale lo comprendo hasta luego auron. Encuetro Predestinado Auron y Rouran Auron Esta Caminando Por Un Pasillo Cuando Un Portal Se Abrio Ante El y De Hay Salio Un Joven De Cabello Blanco Y Misma Estatura que el. Auron: Uh Valla Tu Quien Eres.? Rouran: Tu Debes ser Auron O me Equivoco..? Auron: No Te Equivocas... Rouran: Valla, Entonces Que haces Aqui..? Auron:Vengo A Hablar Con Migue... Rouran:Que Casualidad Yo Tambien. Auron:Uhm ok Bueno Vallamos... Rouran:Ok Vale.. Entrando Por La Puerta Del Castillo* La Puerta Desaparece Y Un Portal Se Abre Ante Ellos* Rouran: Un Portal..? Auron: Un corredor De la Oscuridad... Auron: Vamos Rouran Investigemos Esto FlashBack* Riku y Sora thumb|Flashback parecido cuando sora va con riku por el corredor de la luz Sora:Vallamos Juntos Riku:Si Regresa* Auron:Vallamos Juntos Rouran:Si Van Por El Camino De Luz* Llegando* Auron: Este Sitio? Rouran:Lo Conosco. Auron: Es El Descenso Al Corazon! ???:Valla No Podia Esperarme Menos De Ustedes Dos Rouran: Y Tu Quien Se Supone Que eres..? Auron: Tu Debes Ser..? ???: Mi Nombre Es Sousuke Namikaze! Auron:Yo Te Conosco.. Rouran: Seguro, Yo no Se Quien Es... Auron: Valla Que De Tiempo Verdad... Sousuke: Si Auron Eres Inteligente despues De Todo... Auron: Para Que Nos Has Traido Ah Este Lugar..? Sousuke: Vengo A Enfrentarles! Auron&Rouran: Valla entonces sera dificil Derrotarnos! Sousuke: Quieren Apostar!!! Auron&Rouran: Adelante! En Posicion De combate Auron y Rouran Frente A Sousuke* Sousuke: Esto Se pondra Bueno! Rouran: Expulsa Tres orbes de Luz Rapidamente hacia Sousuke* Sousuke: Jajaja Sousuke Los esquiva* Auron Corre Por Otro lado y lanza su espada contra sousuke* Auron:Te Tengo! Sousuke Activa su escudo De Fuego Oscuro* Rouran:Que Es ese Escudo?? Auron: No Lo se pero alejate de el! Sousuke Lanza Una flecha de flama oscura* Auron Lanza su espada contra la flecha y produce una explosion* Rouran:Auron! Sousuke Sale de entre la niebla que se producio y usa su control sobre las flamas para atacar a Rouran* Rouran: Voy ah morir... Auron Sale rapidamente y usa su escudo de espadas para proteger ah rouran y atacar ah sousuke* Rouran: Auron! Sousuke: Mocoso Uf* Auron: No Te Permitire Hacerlo,Yo Protego A Mis Compañeros Y mas que todo A mis Hermanos* FlashBack Auron Y Rouran De Pequeños* thumb|Rouran Y auron De Niños Auron: Que Sitio Tan Aburrido... Rouran:Tienes Rason, Quisiera que Un dia Salieramos De Este Lugar... Auron: Bueno Eso Se lo tenemos que dejar al destino.. no crees? Rouran: Si Talves.. Auron: Ya Rouran deja de hablar asi con ese tono jajaja Rouran: Vale! jajaja Regresa* Auron:Rouran Estas Listo Para Acabarle! Rouran: Cuando lo Digas... Auron&Rouran:Hermano! Continuara... Apariencia Pelo Castaño oscuro de puntas hacia arriba. Túnica hacia abajo abierta en la parte inferior/Aveces usa una chamarra abierta con una camisa por debajo y unos short marrones claro. Personalidad Muy Tranquilo aveces la mayoría del tiempo hiperactivo y muy amigable es una de las razones por la cual obtuvo una llave espada ademas de ser muy protector de sus amigos y compañeros no le importa si tiene algo que perder tiene mucha determinación. Armas Auron Durante Sus Viajes atraves de los mundos consigio varias armas y poderes. *Llave espada Eyes of The Heart: es la llave espada que obtiene desde el inicio y la cual aprende a controlar gracias a Ryu Y A Migue. *Destello De 100 Armas: Es Su Habilidad Suprema Es la Tecnica Que Usa cuando entra en estado de control de espadas. *Estado de Control De Espadas: En Este estado Controla cualquier espada incluyendo las de sus enemigos, esta habilidad se concidera una de las mas poderosas en todo el mundo. Noctis sword r9 by ninjawarrior720-d3e3d47.jpg|llave Espada Eyes of the heart Noctis lucis caelum by arlequinne-d693slc.jpg|Estado De Control De espadas 2271.png|Destello de 100 Armas Versus.jpg|Auron En Estado Control De Espadas Relaciones *Luz: Es su hermana y ah la cual salvara un día de la oscuridad *Rouran: Mejor Amigo y rival Humano *Migue: Maestro y compañero de la llave espada *Ryu: Maestro Actual De Auron *Rexies: Enemigo No Definido *Solrac: Archi enemigo y rival *Repdo: Rival Y Enemigo De Xouran *Rocio: Amiga Y Rival de Uroan *Oliver: Enemigo Y Rival de Uroan Ficha Estadísticas Galeria image_final_fantasy_versus_xiii-6903-1186_0002.jpg|Auron usando su habilidad 100 armas Noctis_Versus_FFXIII.jpg|Auron Con Su llave espada ojo Del Corazón final-fantasy_00332433.jpg|Auron En Su Sala En El Castillo De Disney Sentado Sin título.png|Auron Dormido en su Corazón Curiosidades *Auron pudo haber creado un sincorazón en el momento que cayó en lo más profundo de su corazón sin embargo esto aún no se ha aclarado. *Es uno de los que se han encontrado con la mayoría de los líderes de las organizaciones. *Se enfrentó y derrotó a Solrac sin embargo este lo tomó como su más peor enemigo *Migue iba a ser su maestro sin embargo Ryu prefirió ser su maestro ya que migue no tendría casi tiempo. *Se ve muy adulto para su edad. *Al volver ah unir las dos partes de Auron se supone que deberia tener sus recuerdos de cuando era sincorazon y incorporeo y las relaciones que tiene con las personas que conocio. *no se sabe como o por que su llave espada aparecio en el templo donde comenzo el combatecontra solrac solo se sabe que ese lugar podria ser su antigua tumba. *el templo donde comenzo el combate es el lugar donde migue,ryu y Rouran le devolvieron la vida reuniendo sus 2 mitades. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Caballeros del Reino Categoría:Castillo Disney Categoría:Seres Completos